


Airplane

by HyperMint



Series: Letter A [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven
Genre: Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a conversation about dessert ends up turning into a discussion about airplane experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naught but AJ is my own.

The team sprawled around Chris' living room after steak ( hotdogs for AJ ) and all had an alcoholic beverage in hand.

"I think," Josiah smiled slightly. "My special apple crumble pie is my favorite."

"Carrotcake," JD raised a hand.

"Ugh," Buck scowled. "After what happened in Seattle that once, I stay far away from it."

"Why?" he pounced. "What happened?"

"It was when me and Chris were still cops," Buck smoothed his mustache. "Somethin' - I don't recall now - was goin' on and we all ended up eatin' that stuff."

"I remember," Nathan offered. "Once, a few months after I met Josiah, I was on a plane that had to do an emergency landing after a bird flew into one of the engines."

"That must have been scary," JD commented. "One time, me and Ma were visiting some relatives and our plane was stuck on the runway for a few hours."

Ezra shook his head. "I was on my way to visit Mother when my plane had to land in another country because of the windy conditions plaguing the original runway."

"Sarah told me," Chris said after a minute. "She and some friends had to switch planes after their original found a gas leak."

Josiah smiled slightly. "A cat ended up loose on one of my flights. I don't know if they ever figured out how a cat ended up getting out in a plane that the owner wasn't even on."

"Vin?" JD turned to him. "What about you?"

"If I avoid it, I do," he commented. "AJ? What about you?"

"Yeah," JD frowned at her. "I know you have problems with airplanes. How did that happen, anyway?"

"It's pretty self explanatory," she drained half of her drink. "Let's just say I had a horrific experience and leave it at that."

"You can't just leave it there," Buck protested.

"Uh, yes, I can."

"If she doesn't want to," Nathan frowned at him. "AJ, you don't have to tell us about your aversion to planes if you don't want to."

"Maybe you've always had it," Josiah suggested, gesturing to their Texan brother. "Like Vin, here."

"No, not always," she smiled slightly. "It's pretty recent."

"So something must have happened," Buck grinned. "Something traumatizing enough to put you off planes."

"More traumatizing than having a plane crash into a building you were in, only for it to collapse on your head?"

"Hold on," Buck suddenly frowned. "When did you see this plane crash into your building?"

"Eleven years ago, this September..."


End file.
